It's Monday Again
by Miyavilurver
Summary: It's not so much of a bad day if he can spend it at the Tenth's side. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR /:

Now read and enjoy, and review! (:

* * *

**It's Monday Again**

* * *

Gokudera feels hassled.

He's down to his last box of cigarettes, and he knows it's not going to be enough to last him through this week, especially not after getting magnificently fired the day before and with the rent coming up in three days.

He hates Mondays.

Gokudera glares at the ceiling of his room as his alarm clock blares loudly into his left ear. He shuffles out of bed in a bad mood that remains even after he downs a quick cup of coffee and takes an even quicker shower.

His hands are twitching in irritation as he remembers the jerk who started this all. The stupid, idiotic, _perverted _moron who couldn't keep his hands to himself, so Gokudera beat him up and left him bleeding over the countertop of the bar.

It pissed him off just remembering. Blowing up his boss' office after getting fired was not enough retribution, in Gokudera's opinion. He contemplates finding out where he lives for further payback, but he doesn't have the time for things like that, not when he's in the middle of looking for a new job.

His landlord was going to have a fit if he didn't pay on time this month.

It's probably good for his health that he won't be able to afford cigarettes for a couple of days. Maybe weeks. But Gokudera hasn't cared about his health since he was twelve, and he certainly wasn't going to start now either.

He feels tired.

Gokudera has been lacking sleep for longer than he can remember. His work (before getting fired) kept him up late until the early hours of the morning. He survives on short naps and coffee before school, sometimes even during school. His afternoons are full of snot-nosed brats, irritating sports morons, and the deathly churching presence of his older sister.

But no matter what he has to endure, and how he has to endure it, he will always, always do it for the Tenth.

Arriving to the Tenth's house is when his day truly begins. All troubled thoughts exit out in a flash and he puts on a bright smile to greet the Tenth. Gokudera's pleasant mood is genuine. Just the sight of his Boss makes his stomach flutter pleasantly and his cheeks flush a pale pink of excitement.

The walk to school is mercifully _theirs _today_. _Neither Reborn-san nor the Baseball Freak have made themselves known yet, and Gokudera hopes it remains that way at least until class starts.

Gokudera tries to make conversation, although he is keenly aware that his overbearing attitude sometimes intimidates his Boss. He tries to tone it down, but it's hard to do so when he feels his heart trying to burst out of his chest just at the mere presence of the Tenth.

He must be doing something right because the Tenth is giving him _that_ smile today. Gokudera will treasure the sight of it for the rest of the week, and then some.

Unfortunately, they arrive to school quicker than Gokudera expects. Disappointment settles in his chest at the realization, though the feeling quickly shifts into irritation once the Baseball Moron appears and throws his overly-affectionate arms over both his shoulder and the Tenth's.

Gokudera bristles.

Classes go by slowly today, and it's making him drowsy. Gokudera truly loathes napping during class: not because he's missing the lectures, but because he's letting his guard down; because he's not awake to protect the Tenth.

He loathes even more to admit that the only reason he can do this is because he knows the Baseball Idiot will protect the Tenth during Gokudera's short time of unconsciousness.

Lunch rolls by and Gokudera is lacking a proper meal today. The Tenth pulls on a worried face that makes the Italian boy embarrassed but pleased. Gokudera makes no mention of his current living status—he never does—and instead smiles at his boss reassuringly. It's not the first time he's gone without a meal (not that Gokudera would confess to that). The lack of noise from his stomach seems to reassure the Tenth at least, although he is still frowning.

Gokudera begins downing his first cigarette of the week, a little mournfully. He's quiet today, worried about things kids his age shouldn't be worrying out.

He's thinking of who he could possibly threaten to give him work when Yamamoto thrusts a box of sushi into his lap. The action is startling and unexpected, and before Gokudera can begin to protest Yamamoto quickly explains with a sheepish smile his dad made extra today.

The Tenth's happy expression bullies Gokudera into taking the meal, and Gokudera is left to grudgingly thank the Baseball Dork.

Lunch passes quickly after that.

The teachers in this school are the worst. They are always unnecessary picking on the Tenth and giving him extra homework. It pisses Gokudera off and makes him want to protest loudly at this obvious harassment, but he knows the Tenth hates drawing attention to himself so Gokudera keeps quiet and shoots seething death glares to the teachers instead.

The Baseball Nut has practice afterschool, which makes Gokudera appreciate Mondays a little more than he did this morning. He walks the Tenth back to his house, feeling much better now that he was properly rested and fed.

The Tenth asks him shyly if he could help him with the extra homework today, and Gokudera quickly complies before the Tenth can change his mind. They make it to his room without a glimpse of Bianchi and Gokudera can only hope she stays away from the kitchen today, because he doesn't have the time to pass out this afternoon—not even if it means missing out on the Tenth fretting over his unconscious body.

Of course, no day can ever be that plain and simple. Just as they finish putting their work away, the Idiot Cow bursts in through the door with an obnoxiously boisterous laugh, flinging muddy bombs into the room. Quickly, Gokudera has to decide if he should open the window and get rid of the grubby menace in that manner, or if he should throw his boss down on the floor to save him from the imminent deathly assault.

He chooses the latter.

Gokudera knows that's the proper procedure to follow in these kinds of matters, but he kind of feels like he is taking advantage of his Boss in this position. He stays there a second more than necessary, enjoying the proximity he could otherwise never have, before turning to face the monstrosity that is Lambo with his scariest glare and charges.

Gokudera apologizes profusely to the Tenth for making a mess of his house. He stares at the inside of the house with a guilty look on his face, shuffling reluctantly in his feet as he exits out the front door. He feels disappointed that the Tenth has refused his help to clean up. Although considering the fact that Gokudera is currently jobless, and needs to head out and look for one right now, maybe that's a good thing.

It is while he is murmuring his goodbyes and turning away from the Tenth's house that he is called back by his Boss' voice. He turns around immediately, looking around suspiciously for a second as if expecting someone to begin attacking at that moment. But there is no need to get out his dynamite at all.

He gets his second shock of the day at that moment, because the Tenth is smiling at him like _that _again, and handing him another box packed full of food.

Gokudera stammers out his thanks before rushing back to his apartment. His heart is hammering at his chest, almost painfully. But he feels happy. Too happy. He can't keep the beaming smile out of his face.

Gokudera arrives to his apartment and is surprised to find a notice that is pinned at his door by an arrow. It's not the first time that this has happened, although it isn't that much of a common occurrence. He had actually forgotten that this was the same way he got his last job.

Never one to look at a gift horse in the mouth, Gokudera calls the number stated on the notice. A suspiciously familiar voice answers the phone when called, and tells Gokudera that there is a job opening available, and that, yes, they would be glad to hire him!

Gokudera pays no mind to the small whimper in the background and hangs up the phone with a grin. He is amazed at how swiftly his day turned into a good one, despite how much of an awful week he was sure he was going to have.

Then again, Gokudera smiles slightly as he begins unpacking the dinner his Boss had given him, nothing can really turn into much of a bad day if Gokudera can spend it at the Tenth's side.


End file.
